Turbulant Alchemy
by sorceresstar
Summary: Join Angel Ryuga on her journey to recover what was lost. On her way, she will meet a lot new and exiting people. And what's this with a certain short-tempered Alchemist and his armoured brother? -set in the Manga/Brotherhood timeline-


Turbulent Alchemy chapter 1: Storming encounters.** Hello and welcome to my latest story. This one is about my all-time-favorite anime Fullmetal Alchemist. If you're curious than please, by all means check it out. For people who are interested... I am writing a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series, a Harry Potter story and a TMNT/Inuyasha crossover. Next to this one I will be picking up several other stories. I know... I know... ambigous but still.... anyways, lets begin with the story. I hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

'Stupid Colonel-Bastard who does he think he is! Treating me like a kid!'

'But brother…

'I mean, what makes him so high-and-mighty!'

'Brother…'

'Al, I'm telling you…'

The speaker rounded a corner and promptly collided with someone. Golden eyes focussed  
on the girl who had ran into him.

'Look out!'

'I…I'm sorry, I didn't see you…'

'WHO-ARE-YOU-CALLING-SO-SHORT-THAT-AN-ANT-IS-A-GIANT-COMPARED-TO-HIM?!!!!'

She looked startled at first but then her deep-blue eyes narrowed at him.

'WHAT-ARE-YOU-BLOWING-UP-ABOUT!-I-SAID-I-WAS-SORRY-YOU-PIPSQUEACK!!!'

'NOW-YOURE-CALLING-ME….!'

'IM-NOT-CALLING-YOU…!'

What had started as a simple accident soon escalated in a full blown shouting match.  
Onlookers swore they could see sparks of electricity shooting from similar blue and golden glares.  
The armoured companion of the golden eyed landmine tried in vein to calm them down.

It was amusing to see the two argue, the girl was about the same height as her blond counterpart.  
Her blue eyes glaring venomously as she furiously brushed her white bangs out of her face.

'IF-YOU-HADNT…!'

'IF-YOU-JUST…!'

'**THIS-IS-ALL-YOUR-FAULT!!!****'**

They both shouted at the same time, both huffed and turned on their heels, storming away.

'Ah, brother wait up!'

The armour clad figure ran after his brother. He could hear the blond mutter as he caught up to him.

'_The nerve of that girl__…__.__'_

He shook his head at his brother's antics.

'Brother… you shouldn't say stuff like that to people, you could've hurt her feelings.'

His brother huffed.

'Who cares.'

'I do.'

'You're the only one who does Al….'

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

* * *

'I can't believe that kid, who does he think he is! Blowing up like that over an accident!'

_Breath Angel, calm down. It was just an accident. Besides, you__'__ll probably never see that jerk again.  
It__'__s no use getting riled up like that__'_

The girl took a deep breath and she slowly exhaled. Her pace fell back from an angry speed walk  
to calmly strolling. Her thoughts went from the golden eyed fury to a subject closer at hand  
as she came to a standstill in front of Central City HQ.

Her feet took her inside and she glanced at all the gathered men around her. Most of them were  
showing off at each other, others were leering at her. She walked towards the reception desk.

'Can I help you?'

'Yes, I am here for the State Qualification Exam.'

The woman behind the counter looked up at her, surprise written all over her face.

'But… you're a girl.'

'Indeed I am.'

'And you still want to qualify?'

'Yes I do, I have a letter of introduction from my mother to Mr. Mustang and I called

ahead to notify the authorities of my application.'

'I see, name?

'Angel Ryuga.'

'Age?'

'Fifteen.'

The woman behind the counter dropped her pen in shock. She eyed the girl at her desk wearily,  
taking in the long snowy-white and the midnight-blue eyes. This girl didn't look like an Alchemist at all,  
though… neither did FullMetal.

'Is there a problem?'

'Wha- No, no… no problem at all.

'Good, where does the test take place?'

'You just wait here with the other applicants and they will come to get you.'

Angel nodded and turned to look at the other candidates. She gulped at the, now,  
downright lecherous looks she was getting. She snapped.

'Keep your eyes to yourself!'

She went to sulk in a corner until it was her turn.

* * *

'Miss Ryuga? Please follow me.'

She was than led into a room. Men in uniform were standing around one man who

was sitting on, what appeared to be, a throne. She knew who he was, Führer

President King Bradley.

'State your name, age and what you hope to gain before starting your demonstration.'

'Angel Ryuga, fifteen years. I want to make right what's wrong, helping people in the

process'

'Very well, proceed.'

Angel clapped her hands together….

Grinning she spread her hands in front of her but only Bradley and Mustang noticed her lack of array  
before all hell broke loose.

The air around her hands seemed to explode. Big, dark clouds started to form, making the room go dark.  
Lightning flashed and some man screamed in shock. The storm lied down just as sudden as it had started  
and the men were left starring at the smirking young female.

'You might want to change those trousers gentleman, it wont do to walk around with stains like those.'

Some of the men looked ashamed while others pointedly ignored her. She shrugged, it wasn't her fault  
if they wanted to be childish like that. Bradley studied her, his one eyed stare unnerved her.

'Colonel Mustang, please take this girl with you to your office to await my decision.

'Yes Sir.'

Mustang beckoned her over and together they walked into the office area where Mustang's crew worked.  
He nodded at his subordinates and he guided her into his office.

'It shouldn't take too long for him to reach his decision. Have a seat while you wait.'

Angel spotted a bookcase filled with books on Alchemy and she turned to Mustang.

'Can I…?'

He waved his consent at her and she skipped to the bookcase. Dark eyes scanned over the titles  
before she found something interesting. A couple of minutes later, she could be found with her nose  
emerged in a book.

* * *

**A few hours and half a book later**

* * *

'Colonel, the President asked me to bring you this envelope.'

A somewhat familiar voice broke the silence in the office. Both occupants glanced up at the source.

'Ah, FullMetal is that your latest mission report?'

Angel couldn't believe it, in the doorway stood that infuriating boy from earlier today!  
She noticed the flustered look which appeared on his face at Mustang's words.

'No! Your report…' he grumbled something incoherently before speaking clearly once more,  
'President Bradley told me to bring you this envelope, something about a State Qualification?'

Mustang ignored the obvious question in his words and waved the boy over to the couch.  
Golden eyes landed, once more, on midnight blue and white and that was enough for him to blow up.

'What the hell is she doing here!'

Angel, however, ignored his outburst to study her fuming counterpart. _So this is the infamous FullMetal Alchemist?  
He's only a boy! And a small one with height issues at that!_

Mustang glanced up from the documents in his hand, a small smirk on his face.

'Sit down FullMetal! Sit down and be quiet so I can introduce you to each other.'

He nodded at her.

'This is Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist.'

_I know_

'FullMetal, meet Angel Ryuga, the Storm Alchemist… and apparently, your new partner….'

* * *

**So here is chapter 1, I'm almost finished with chapter 2 already so please stay tuned. please message and/or review. Laters everyone ^.^**


End file.
